


For Us

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [40]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @idrelle-miocovani on tumblr.
Relationships: Loghain Mac Tir/Female Trevelyan
Series: Thea's Song [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/890931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @idrelle-miocovani on tumblr.

This was his fault.

He had gotten too caught up in his work; too pre-occupied with things that, while important, paled in comparison the _most_ important thing in his life. In Denerim, he could rely on others to help him keep an eye on things. Cataline, Nathaniel, and Anora all knew about Theadosia’s hidden battles, and how to help keep her steady when she faltered. At the end of the day, however, _he_ was the one who should have been most vigilant when it came to his wife’s well-being.

And now he was paying for his distraction.

Loghain had not noticed, at first, how thin she had become recently. Perhaps because the changes were subtle, and because he spent every day with her. And this most recent time in Gwaren, he had been more lax than he should have been about making sure they ate at least one meal together every day, overwhelmed with work as he had been. It had taken him too long to realize his wife seemed more tired than usual, and more fragile, the dark circles that had faded from beneath her eyes during their relationship slowly returning.

“When, Theadosia?” He asked, standing across from her as she sat at her desk in her home office. “When was the last time you ate?”

She glared at him, the expression losing some of its venom for the subtle tremble he saw in her body. “I am not a child, Loghain,” she replied tartly. “I do not need a minder. I took care of myself for many years before I married you, and I am perfectly capable of doing so now.”

“Why is it so wrong for me to worry for you?” He asked, struggling to keep his voice calm. “Why should I not be concerned for your health? To want to keep the love of my life, my world, healthy and whole so that I have as many years as possible with her?”

His words seemed to prompt a crack in her own temper, and her expression softened. “I’m fine, Loghain,” she said. “I will eat something at dinner, I promise.”

“Theadosia, that is not good enough,” Loghain pressed. “And you still have not answered my question. When was the last time you ate?”

She threw up her hands in frustration. “What the fuck does it matter? I am obviously still standing. I am still getting my work done, my clothes still fit more or less… why do you feel the need to press this?”

“Because I love you, damn it!” He was yelling now, and he knew it was not helping anything, but he was terrified. Loghain took a deep breath, then spoke again, his tone softer. “Theadosia, I love you. If anything happened to you…”

Theadosia slowly stood up from her desk, walking over to him and falling into his arms as he wrapped them around her, pulling her close to his chest. He could feel the bloom of warmth as her tears soaked through his shirt, and he held her a little tighter against him. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, gently stroking her hair, “Please. I need to know what is going on. I need to know how to help you.”

“I’m so sorry, Loghain,” she whispered. “I don’t know what happened… we’ve just both been so busy, and I keep thinking that I can put it off and put it off… I’m so sorry.”

“Theadosia, you do not have to apologize,” he assured her, carefully tilting her chin up and wiping away her tears. “We are going to start having dinner together again, every night. I do not care how busy we are, this is non-negotiable. And I would be very, _very_ grateful if you would at least start grabbing a piece of fruit or some granola from the kitchens in the morning. We are already in there getting coffee anyways,” he pointed out, and she gave a slightly shaky giggle before exhaling a long sigh.

“I am so sorry,” she repeated, burying her face against his chest. “Loghain, I love you. I will do better. For you.”

“How about, for us?” He asked, cupping her cheeks in his hands and leaning down to brush a kiss against her lips. When they parted, she had managed a smile.

“For us.”


End file.
